Second Offense
by VDStar
Summary: After their attack on Gemma failed to get a response from SAMCRO, will Zobelle and his men go after Tara? Rated M for language and violence. *Spoilers for season 2*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Sons of Anarchy" or any of the characters in this story; they are simply being borrowed for the moment for the sake of this story

* * *

**Second Offense**

Tara moved through the hospital as if she was on autopilot. In the weeks since the wrap party up at porn central, she's spent most of her waking hours patching up kids at the hospital and patching up bikers after hours after they managed to get themselves in one spot of trouble or another.

Tara didn't mind this double life, she's glad the skills she's learned can be put to good use to help those she cares about. Thinking back on the night before at the clubhouse, Tara smiled. She hasn't felt so _right _since before she left Charming, and Jax. Ever since the wrap party her place with the club has become more solid. Not that the guys ever questioned her presence before, many of them were in the club when she and Jax were in high school, they understand that her and Jax are the real deal. But those actresses of Luann's, they needed to be educated. And while Tara respected Gemma's advice, hell, no one would know better than the club's queen on how to educate another woman on who is in charge; Tara couldn't bring herself to pick a cat fight with the other woman. When she and Jax dated in high school, she was so jealous of any other girl that would give him a second glance, and there were a lot, so she was in and caused her share of cat fights. But those days are behind her, she left Charming and made something of herself, she would not allow herself to fall back into those ways.

Tara moved confidently through the hospital, her internship in Chicago more than prepared her for her work in this smaller community hospital. She made one last round on all her patients before returning to the lounge. Pulling her phone out of her locker, Tara smiled when she noted the missed call from Jax.

She pulled on her jacket and moved through the hospital towards the parking lot. Holding the phone to her ear, she listened as it rang. She grinned when Jax picked up on the other end.

"Hey." She said quietly, digging through her bag for her keys.

"Hey yourself." Jax replied, the smile evident in his voice.

"What are you doing tonight?" Tara asked, pulling out her keys. "Did you want to stop my place for a bit before we relieve Anita?"

"I can't babe." Jax replied regretfully. "I've got a meeting with the club."

"That's fine." Tara replied, slipping into the car. "If you want I'll head over to your place and relieve Anita now."

"Mom already did, she's with the kid now." Jax replied. "But she could probably use a break if you don't mind."

"No problem. I'll go there now." Tara said starting up the car. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jax replied before hanging up.

Tara pulled out of the parking lot, checking to see if the road was clear before she pulled out into the quiet streets of Charming.

As she settled into the few minute drive to Jax's, she never noticed the black SUV that trailed two cars back from her.

* * *

"Hello?" Tara called out as she opened the front door. She walked into the house, dropping her purse and keys on a table as she walked passed.

"In here." Gemma replied, calling Tara's attention to Abel's room.

Tara moved into the blue room and smiled a greeting at Gemma who sat silently in the rocking chair.

"How is he?" She asked, moving to peer into the crib where the sleeping baby lay.

"Fine. Still a little fussy with the bottle, but he's getting better."

"Good."

"Where's Jax?" Gemma asked, standing up from the chair and stretching.

"Meeting with the club." Tara replied, watching as Gemma made her way into the kitchen. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Gemma replied, filling a glass with water and taking a drink.

"Have you thought anymore about talking to someone?" Tara asked gently.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I can handle this on my own." Gemma replied, emptying the glass and putting it in the dishwasher. "Anyway, I have you." She continued, moving to pick up her purse and keys.

"Have a nice night." She said, moving to the door.

Tara said goodnight and watched Gemma pull out of the driveway. Once her car was out of sight, Tara shut the front door and locked it, before returning to the kitchen to get a bottle ready for Abel.

Tara returned to the nursery just as Abel began to fuss in his crib. Crooning to the baby, she picked him up and carried him to the rocking chair. Settling softly, Tara hummed as she fed the baby.

She felt the tug of maternal longing, but quickly brushed it aside as she gazed down on the feeding baby.

After feeding Abel, Tara gave him a bath and changed him into his jammies, before laying him down in his crib. She cranked the mobile above his crib and watched as the baby stared transfixed at the moving objects.

Tara smiled as she watched the baby's eyes begin to droop and started when she heard a noise outside.

"Jax?" She called out, moving towards the doorway of the nursery. She didn't hear the motorcycle and moved out into the hallway.

As she moved closer to the entryway, the front door flew inwards and Tara screamed.

Masked men filled the opening, moving quickly towards her.

Tara turned and ran back to the baby's room, slamming the door behind her as she went, even though she acknowledged it would do no good. Abel cried out from his crib as the sound of the door slamming startled him back to wakefulness.

Tara stood in front of his crib, her back to the baby as she looked over her shoulder and tried to hush him. Only seconds passed before the door to the nursery was kicked open and the two men moved into the room.

"No!" Tara screamed, throwing her arms wide to try to protect the baby.

The men said nothing; they simply advanced closer, fanning out to spread across the room. Tara's eyes darted from one man to the other, knowing she was trapped. Even if she could get away, she could never leave Abel at the mercy of these men.

The men moved in closer, one of them lunging at her without warning, grabbing her around the waist and shoving her hard against the wall.

Tara cried out as her cheek connected with the wall and the man wrenched her hands behind her back as he turned her to face the crib.

A second man looked at her, and then pointed to the crib.

"Behave, or he'll suffer for it." He said darkly.

Tara kept her mouth shut and breathed heavily as she stared at the man remaining before her. As she watched he pulled out his phone, saying nothing as he listened to the voice on the other side.

"It's time." He said, closing the phone and moving closer to the crib.

Tara stopped breathing as she watched him run his hand across the crib. Abel continued to cry, as the man leaned over him. Without warning the man shoved hard at the crib, toppling it over.

"No!" Tara screamed, fighting against the man holding her. She kicked out with her feet, giving her enough time to free her arms and pull away. She couldn't move more than an inch before the arms were back, lifting her in the air as he spun her around.

"Abel!" Tara screamed again, flailing her legs in the air in an attempt to free herself. She fought and kicked desperately trying to get to the screaming baby, but to no avail. The masked man threw her over his shoulder, holding her tight around the waist.

Tara lifted her upper body enough to gaze at the fallen crib, only able to see one of Abel's legs as she was carried out of the house.

The second man followed, throwing a piece of paper to the floor on his way out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first SOA fanfic, so I apologize if the characters are way off. As a Jax/Tara fan, I noticed there aren't a lot of fics for them out there, so I wanted to write one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The black SUV had just turned the corner when Jax pulled up to the house after the club's meeting still frustrated over his latest disagreement with Clay. As he pulled into the driveway he noted the wide open front door.

"What the hell?" Jax asked, pulling out his phone as he pulled the bike to a stop. He cut the engine and heard the baby's cries come out into the silent night.

Jax jumped off his bike and ran into the house, one hand flipping open his phone and dialing blindly, while he moved into the nursery. He called Tara's name when he saw the fallen crib, even though he knew she wasn't in the house.

"Shit." He cursed, moving around the toppled crib and leaning down to pick up his screaming son. Holding the baby securely with one arm and his phone in his hand, Jax kicked at the crib lightly, and held the phone up to his ear.

"You better get down here. Tara's gone." Jax said simply when Clay picked up on the other side.

"She left?" Clay asked, surprised.

"She had to be taken. Abel's crib is on the ground, he's freaking. Looks like he went over with it." Jax said grimly, noting the overturned chairs and other signs of struggle. He knew that whatever happened to Tara, she didn't go willingly.

"We'll be right there." Clay said in a low voice.

Jax hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket, before taking Abel out into the living room and laying him on the couch.

"Let me get a look at you little man." He said quietly, running his hands up and down the baby's arms and legs. It took everything he had to remain calm, to stop himself from running outside, jumping on his bike and wreaking havoc until he found Tara, he knew the baby could sense his mood and he needed to stay collected for him. Abel's cries were starting to grow again, so Jax picked him up and held him against his chest as he moved around the house for some other sign of what happened.

He had just moved back into the front hall and spotted the white piece of paper, when the sounds of motorcycles started growing near. Jax read the words written on the paper and crumpled it in his hand in rage. He walked to the front doorway and stood, watching as the guys pulled up on their bikes, with Gemma following in the SUV behind them.

Opie was the first one off his bike and hurried up to Jax. Taking in the broken door and the flash of anger in Jax's eyes, Opie dropped his gaze to the crumpled paper in Jax's hands.

"What happened?" He asked, putting a hand on Jax's arm and steering him back into the house. The rest of the club followed only steps behind and all the men and Gemma crowded into the living room.

"They took her." Jax ground out, handing his mom the baby when she came over to his side. "Those assholes from the League took her." He continued handing the note to Clay.

Gemma flinched, ducking her head when Tig's gaze moved to her and fussed over the baby.

Clay read over the note, then passed it on to Tig. Jax watched him impatiently, for once more than ready to inflict violence and mayhem.

"Well?" He ground out frustrated after he watched each member of the gang read over the note.

"They want a war." Clay said.

"Then let's give them a war!" Jax replied, annoyed.

"You really want to do this? Start this in Charming?" Clay asked.

"They took Tara, the more time we spend sitting around with our dicks in our hands, is the time they have to hurt her." Jax growled.

"We'll put it to a vote." Clay decided.

"Put in a vote? They have Tara!" Jax argued

"All in favor?" Clay asked, ignoring Jax's outburst, nodding as each hand went up.

"Good." Jax said. Turning to Gemma, he ran a quick hand down Abel's back. "Mom, take him to the hospital, get him checked out." He asked. "And if social services come, I'll deal with it when I get there." He continued, already making his way to the door.

"I'll handle it." Gemma replied, lightly bouncing the baby to keep him quiet as he watched his father walk out the door. Gemma stood in the doorway, watching grimly as the bikes rumbled to life in the driveway. She tried to ignore the guilt that ate at her, telling herself there was no way she could know they would go after Tara after she failed to pass their message along to the club.

* * *

Tara was thrown into the backseat of the SUV, her captor quickly following behind and sitting menacingly next to her as they slowly drove through the streets of Charming. Tara tried to make note of where they were going, hoping to make the most of any attempt to escape.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a shack out in the woods. As they two men were pulling her out of the car, a second car pulled up, and a third masked man stepped out. The three hustled her into the shack and threw her down to the ground.

One of the men moved to the side of the room, where a bag sat. He pulled out a length of rope as Tara watched fearfully. The other two men stood in the center of the room, watching as the third pulled her over to the lone chair in the room and tied her tightly against it.

When he stepped back, Tara pulled at the bonds, but to no avail. To her dismay, tears coursed down her checks as she realized the severity of the situation she was in. She feared for Abel's safety after that animal knocked his crib over and she feared for the safety of Jax and the guys when they came after her.

"Did he see you?" One of the men asked another after Tara was secured.

"No." The other replied. "He got to the house just after you left. They should be here soon."

"Good." The first responded.

Tara listened closely as the men conversed in front of her.

"I know you." She said suddenly, recognizing the well spoken tone of one of the men before her. "I know you." She repeated. "You'll never get away with this. He'll kill you." She continued, her voice gaining strength with each word.

Her bravado was rewarded with a hard slap to the face that knocked her over in the chair. Tara cried out, her cheek stinging.

"Mind your tone." Zobelle said, gesturing to the man who slapped her to lift the chair back into place.

Tara glared when his back was turned but said nothing. Minutes ticked by and Tara grew more uneasy as the men stood silently in the room. She watched them check their watches, and glance towards the door as if waiting for someone.

The brute who slapped her moved closer and without warning untied Tara from the chair. He held her hands behind her back, straining the muscles in her shoulders. Tara sucked in a deep breath of pain, but refused to make any bigger sign of distress.

She gasped when he ripped at her shirt, sending buttons flying. She watched in horror as he lowered his hand to his belt buckle. She struggled against his hold, crying out "No!" and drawing the attention of other two men. She spit at her captor who punched her in the jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground. He leaned over and kicked her in the ribs, causing Tara to gasp out in pain as she felt on crack.

The man returned his hand to his belt, his intent obvious in the evil leer he sent her way.

"No!" Zobelle said. "Not this time, there is a more efficient way to make a point with her." He continued, obviously reminding the other man of the plan.

The third man moved closer to the window, lifting a curtain to look out.

"They're coming." He said having heard the roar of the motorcycles in the distance. "Only a few minutes out."

"Good. Bring her into the other room." Zobelle ordered.

The other two men lifted Tara, ignoring her cry of pain as they pulled her to her feet. Tara breathed heavily, each breath agony as they pulled her into a second room where a table and chair waited.

Tara was shoved harshly into the chair, and tied against it once again.

Zobelle brought in the bag from the other room and dropped it onto the table in front of her.

"Do you know why this is happening to you?" He asked conversationally.

Tara simply glared at him, focusing herself inward, trying to control her breathing to hold the pain at bay.

He shrugged, before stepping aside and letting the other man step forward. Tara noted the tattoo at the base of his neck, and sought her memory to identify who it belonged to.

The sounds of the motorcycles grew louder as the gang came closer. Tara knew they would be arriving at the shack any minute.

Her eyes widened in horror as the man opened the bag before her and pulled out a brick. She struggled against the ropes, trying to knock the chair over, knowing the pain of her ribs hitting the ground would be far less than the pain they meant to inflict on her. The third man cursed under his breath and moved over to her. He slapped her and stepped behind to untie her hands. He retied the rope around her waist and placed her arms outstretched on the table, leaning over her to hold them in place.

"Tell Jax and the rest of his buddies to stop selling guns to the Mayans and Niners." AJ hissed as he hefted the brick in his hand.

"No!" Tara screamed, trying to free her hands. She watched in horror as the man before her held the brick in his hand and studied it, before bringing it down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tara's scream of pain ripped through the air as Jax and the others pulled their bikes up in front of the shack. Jax jumped off the bike, not even bothering to take off his helmet as he pulled out his gun and ran to the door.

Clay called out for the others to spread out, as he and Tig followed behind Jax.

Tig rushed up ahead of him, grabbing Jax by the shoulders and pulling him to a stop. Jax threw a punch towards him, but Tig dodged and held tighter to keep Jax still.

"Wait! Let everyone get in position!" He hissed, his eyes darting around the area to see where the others were. Clay stopped beside them, trying to peer into the window.

"There's no one in the front room." He said.

When Tara screamed out again, Jax shoved hard at Tig and plowed through the door in front of him, gun raised as he came into the empty room.

"Tara?" He called out, hurrying through the room, following the sound of her cries.

He cursed when he saw her, head down on the table, her hands stretched out in front of her, blood covering her hands and arms, and the table they rest on.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled out to Clay and Tig who were taking stock of the location. He barely heard the gunshots going off outside, as he moved behind Tara and untied her from the chair.

Jax gently gathered Tara against him, cringing at every cry and whimper she made at the movement and sat down on the chair, cradling her against him. He heard Clay on the phone in the other room, calling for the ambulance. He saw Tig move past him and out the back door, but said nothing. Jax threw off his helmet as he held Tara in his arms, lightly rocking her. He leaned over to take stock of her condition.

With each discovery of every bruise, the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, and the bloody mess of her hands, Jax grew more and more enraged. Tara whimpered in his arms, breaking his heart every time she would try to take calming breaths and be unable to push the pain away. Jax's hands clenched into fists as he watched the club members come in one after another, their shoulders hunched in defeat.

"They got away." Chibs said quietly looking to Clay.

"Right after she screamed they came flying out the back door, took us off guard." Bobby said in a low voice.

"Might have hit one. There aren't any lights out there, it was hard to see." Tig added.

"Ambulance is coming." Juice said, returning from the front room. Opie nodded at him from his place next to Jax.

"The ambulance is here." Jax whispered to Tara, who had fallen silent in the last few minutes. He could feel the tremors coursing through her body. Jax wished he could take the pain from her, seeing her like this killed him.

Chibs and Bobby moved to the front room to lead the paramedics to the second room. The first one, someone Jax vaguely recognized from high school, grimaced when he took in the blood that covered the table, Tara, and Jax. He moved forward and dropped to his knees next to where Jax was sitting.

"Oh my god." He whispered, his eyes dropping to Tara's blooded hands. "Dr. Knowles?" He asked, flashing a pen light towards Tara's eyes.

The second paramedic came through the door with the stretcher, maneuvering it awkwardly through the small room.

"What happened here?" The older of the two men asked, looking around the crowded room.

The bikers just shook their heads, keeping silent.

The first paramedic reached out to take Tara from Jax's arms. Jax growled low in his throat, warning the other guy to back off. Standing up in one smooth move, disturbing Tara as little as possible, Jax moved over to the stretcher and laid her gently on it. Tara groaned in pain when she was placed on the stretcher, but then opened her eyes to meet Jax's. Jax's eyes stayed on Tara as he stepped back as the paramedics took over, checking her vitals and identifying her injuries. One radioed in to the hospital, while they pulled the stretcher through the building.

Tara's eyes remained trained on Jax as she was wheeled through the building. She grew agitated as they got closer to the ambulance, her eyes widening in fear as she tried to keep Jax in her sight. Jax followed closely behind, scrambling into the ambulance behind Tara, ignoring the protests from the club and the paramedics.

He heard the rumble of the motorcycle engines kick on behind him as the ambulance pulled out into the road. Jax sat next to Tara's stretcher, his fingers playing nervously with the belt loop near her hip while the paramedic started an IV.

The ride to the hospital only lasted a few minutes, but they seemed like eternity.

The ambulance screeched to a stop outside of the hospital's ER. Jax jumped down and ran alongside Tara's stretcher as she was rushed into the ER. He glanced behind him to see the other club members pulling into the lot and moving off their bikes.

The time spent in the ER was a whirlwind of people and noises. The doctor's checked over Tara for any serious injuries, while an orthopedic surgeon was called in to consult on her hands. Jax was pushed out of the room as soon as they arrived by a nurse who told him to wait in the waiting room, that someone would be by to see him.

Jax ignored her and lingered outside of Tara's room, watching anxiously each time someone came in or out. Opie walked over to him at one point, saying something about checking on Gemma and Abel, Jax nodded absentmindedly and watched blindly as Opie made his way over to the elevators.

He backed away as Tara was rushed passed him on a stretcher, Jax followed close behind, but was stopped at the elevator.

One of the nurses stopped in front of him.

"We're taking Dr. Knowles into surgery. Her hands have sustained great damage and her chances of full recovery will be better the sooner we can get her into surgery."

The nurse took Jax's arm and led him towards the nurses' station.

"Do you know what caused the injuries to her hands?"

"I didn't look, I just looked at her." Jax answered, shaking his head.

"A brick." Juice called out from the waiting area.

"There was a brick with blood on it on the ground."

"That'll be helpful." The nurse said. "I know she doesn't have any family, there's some papers you'll have to fill out."

Jax nodded. The nurse, taking pity on him handed him a clipboard with the paperwork.

"There's a waiting room on the surgical floor. You can wait there."

* * *

While Tara was in surgery, Jax paced the waiting room like a caged tiger. The club members watched him, their expressions ranging from sympathetic, to wary, to calculating.

Gemma came into the room a few minutes later. She walked over to Jax, pulling him to a stop and hugging him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They beat her." Jax whispered, shaking his head. "They went after her hands."

Gemma pulled him close and closed her eyes.

"How's the kid?" Jax asked as an afterthought when he pulled away. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Not even a bruise. The doctors think the bumper on the side of the crib protected him. They're just gonna keep him overnight to be sure, but he's fine." Gemma said reassuringly.

Jax nodded, his eyes glancing once again to the clock on the wall.

Gemma moved to sit down next to Clay, and clasped his hand in hers. She watched warily as Jax paced around the room. She feared what was to come. She knew what would happen if the club found out about her attack, now they knew what Zobelle and his people are capable of, and Jax will stop at nothing for revenge.

A few hours passed before the surgeon met them in the waiting room. Jax turned from his pacing and stopped in front of the doctor.

"The surgery went well." He said. "I was able to repair most of the damage done to her hands. We'll know more once she begins recovery, but she should regain full use." He said, clasping Jax on the shoulder.

Jax sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

"Full use? She'll be able to perform surgeries?" Gemma asked.

Jax's eyes snapped open and he looked at the doctor in question.

"There was a lot of damage." The doctor began slowly. "She should be able to continue all her normal activities without any issues."

"Surgery is one of her normal activities." Jax said in a low tone.

"After she heals and therapy begins, we'll be able to identify how steady her hands are and the full extent of healing." The doctor replied.

Jax sighed again, dreading when Tara realized that while she may heal, she hands may never be the same.

"When can I see her?" He asked.

"She's out of surgery, and in recovery. We'll be moving her into her room in a little while. You can wait for her there." He answered, gesturing to one of the nurses.

* * *

Jax sat next to Tara, running his fingers through her hair as he waited for her to wake up. Gemma pulled some strings and had the staff agree to put Abel in the same room. His son slept peacefully in a hospital crib on Tara's other side. A noise in the doorway brought his gaze up.

Hale stood at the entrance to the room, his shocked eyes taking in the sight of Tara's battered body before him.

"Oh my God." He whispered, stepping further into the room.

"Get out." Jax growled, dropping his fingers from Tara's hair and turning in his chair to face the other man.

"Jax, I'm so sorry." Hale continued, stepping closer.

"You're sorry?" Jax asked jumping to his feet. "You're sorry!" He yelled, advancing on Hale. "They went after her hands!" He shouted, shoving at Hale, forcing him back a step. "This is who you decide to side with? Those animals that attack an innocent woman and child? Animals who beat her and crush her hands?" He shoved again. "She's a surgeon! She can't operate with ruined hands!" He roared.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled, pushing Hale another step back. "Go back and make nice with your new friends!"

As his father's voice disturbed his sleep, Abel began crying in his crib. Jax glared at Hale, before glancing towards his son, indecisive of which action was more necessary, comforting Abel, or hurting Hale. He took another step closer to Hale, when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Jax." Tara whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to drop in really quick and say thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I haven't written the next chapter yet, so the next update might be a little further out than normal, but hopefully I'll have it finished soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jax turned and hurried to the hospital bed.

"Tara?" He asked, leaning over to peer anxiously into her eyes.

Tara frowned a little, before her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes moving to look around the room. "Oh." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked, leaning his hip against the bed.

Tara's gazed moved to Abel.

"Abel?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"He's fine." Jax answered, standing up and moving to the crib. He carried Abel back over to Tara so she could see him.

Hale silently slipped out of the room. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and with a frown on his face made his way out of the hospital, his sole intent to seek out Zobelle and find out what the hell was going on.

While Tara slipped in and out of sleep, Jax comforted Abel and laid him back down in his crib. Returning to his seat next to Tara, he watched her intently, before the events of the evening began to take their toll on him. Jax laid his head down on the bed next to Tara, his eyes slowly falling closed.

* * *

Tara opened her eyes again and slowly took in the room around her. She looked to the side, where Jax sat in the hospital chair, his head bent and leaning on the mattress next to her hip. Feeling a throbbing in the vicinity of her hands, Tara looked down.

"No." She cried out softly, lifting her bandaged hands slightly. She gasped as the movement sent a jolt of pain through her system and lowered them back down. Jax's head snapped up when he heard Tara and he leaned over to brush away the hair that had fallen into her face. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Jax touched his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. Placing both hands against her cheeks, Jax moved back and met Tara's eyes.

The two stared at each other silently for a few minutes. Before Tara again became aware of the throbbing in her hands.

"My hands." She moaned, closing her eyes in pain. She cringed when she thought back to what those animals had done to her. Tears leaked out of her eyes and Jax hurried to brush them away.

"How bad?" She asked softly.

"The doctor said he was able to fix most of it. And that with therapy you'll be able to get full use back."

"As in I'll be able to use my hands again, like a normal person." Tara stated.

"Yes." Jax replied.

"And surgery?" She whispered, her gaze meeting his.

"We'll know more after therapy begins." Jax replied.

Tara remained silent for a few moments, taking in Jax's words. Jax watched her intently, his gaze alert for any change in expression on her face. Without warning, Tara burst out into tears.

Jax jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed, he gently put his arms around Tara, making sure not to disturb her hands.

"I'm a surgical resident, how can I operate with ruined hands." She gasped out.

Jax pulled her closer against him, trying desperately to come up with the right words to comfort her.

"The doctor said you should regain full use." He said cautiously.

"A surgeon's hands need to be perfect, full use for a normal person is not enough for a surgeon." Tara continued.

Tara continued to cry, deep, gasping sobs, as Jax rocked her lightly, hoping his presence could be a comfort to her. Jax continued to hold Tara as her sobs quieted and she fell back to sleep.

He slipped his arms from around her and moved back to the chair next to her bed so she could lie more comfortably. Stretching, Jax moved over to check on Abel, a small smile escaping when he saw how peaceful his son looked.

A soft knock at the door brought his attention over.

"Mom?" Jax asked questioningly when he noted Gemma hovering. He frowned in question her hesitation, something that was not at all like her, and the grim look on her face. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you something." She replied, not moving from the doorway.

"So tell me."

"Not in here." Gemma said, her gaze straying to Tara and Abel's sleeping forms.

Jax glanced around him, seeing that both Tara and Abel were resting comfortably, nodded and followed Gemma out into the hall. He stopped just outside the door to Tara's room, and crossed his arms over his chest, while Gemma leaned against the opposite wall.

She glanced around her nervously, an action that put Jax on alert.

"Mom what is it?" He asked gently, unsure of how to deal with this uncertain Gemma, a side of his mother he had never seen before her accident.

"It's about what happened to Tara." She started, her gaze darting around again.

"What about it?" Jax asked, uncrossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, hoping the nonthreatening position would put his mother more at ease.

Gemma straightened up and faced Jax squarely.

"It was a message." She said.

"I know. They made their point very effectively." Jax replied, the anger evident in his voice.

"They're trying to hurt the club, by going after the people most important to it. Not the members themselves, but the people you care about."

"They're trying to hurt us, set us off by hurting those we care about." Jax replied. "But why Tara? If they wanted to hurt the club, why would they go after her first? She's important to me, but on club level." He mused, trailing off. Gemma remained silent, watching as Jax sorted through everything he knew. She took a step back when she saw the realization hit her son. "They didn't go after her first did they? She was the second message." Jax pulled himself up and leaned towards his mother. "They went after you first, didn't they? An attack against you would set the club off, would give them the war they wanted." He continued.

Jax ran his hand through his hair in frustration, before slamming his fist against the wall outside Tara's room.

"The car accident. It wasn't an accident was it." He said slowly.

Gemma nodded, a little worried about the violence in her son's voice.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" He asked. But then stopped as another idea came to him. "Tara and Unser." He said in a low tone. "You were the phone she got that night. And Unser set up the car."

Gemma nodded again.

"Damn it Mom! If you had just fucking told us the truth about what happened we could have dealt with it!" Jax cursed, taking a step closer to his mother, who flinched back. Jax backed off and slammed his fist against the wall again. "This is on you." He said in a dark tone. "They went after her to make sure their message was delivered. They went after her hands because that was the way they could hurt her the most!"

Gemma opened her mouth to explain, to try to calm him down, when Tara called out their names from the other room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry you guys. I was hurrying to get the chapter out and mixed up chapter 4 of SOA with 14 of RH. Thanks for the heads up. I apologize again, and hopefully you enjoy the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jax and Gemma came into the room, Tara eyed them both nervously. Seeing the angry set of Jax's shoulders and the wild look in Gemma's eyes, Tara sighed.

"She told you." She said softly as Jax came to stand beside her bed.

Jax was simmering with rage. Most of him was furious that Gemma and Tara's deception led to Tara's attack, something he could have prevented. A small part was hurt, hurt that Tara demanded full disclosure in their relationship, yet she willingly kept something so important from him.

Tara watched the emotions cross Jax's face and without thought raised her hand to reach out and touch his face. The pain that bounded up her arm reminded Tara of her current predicament and she carefully lowered her hand back down. Jax ignored his own feelings and moved closer in case his girlfriend needed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jax asked softly, sitting on the bed next to her, seeing the pain on Tara's face had an instant calming effect on him.

"Because I asked her not to." Gemma said from behind them. "If I had known they would go after her next..." Gemma began, then trailed off.

"None of us could have known." Tara said comfortingly to Gemma. "They delivered their message. That should have been it." She continued.

"No." Jax said. "They went after you because they've been watching us. They knew that Mom didn't tell us what happened, so they went after you. And made sure we knew exactly who they are and what they want." Jax took a deep breath. "This would never have happened if you were just honest with me!" He burst out, jumping off the bed and pacing.

"Jackson!" Gemma scolded.

"I couldn't." Tara said softly, her tone, calming Jax down, she nodded her head to indicate that he return to the bed. "It wasn't my message to deliver."

Jax muttered incoherently under his breath as he tried to come to terms with his life turning upside down in a matter of hours.

"They're smart." Tara said suddenly. She gestured for Gemma to come to the other side of the bed, her forehead beading with sweat as she tried to hold back the pain and explain herself to Jax. Gemma hit the button for a dose of pain medication and Tara smiled at her gratefully. "They hit us in ways that would hurt the most." She continued, catching Jax's gaze as he watched her intently. "They attacked Gemma, went after her confidence, and they went after my hands. They went after the things that make us who we are. By taking those away from us they make us weak." Tara continued.

"They thought if they broke us, it would break the club. Set you off." Gemma added.

"It's working." Jax growled out, he felt sick to his stomach as Tara's words sunk in, as he realized the nature of his mother's attack.

"Now they crossed the line." Gemma said. "They made it obvious, there's no way the club can do nothing without losing face. By keeping it quiet I bought us some time, but the consequences have proven to be too great." She said, glancing at Tara. "Now we have to react."

"And we will." Jax replied. He straightened in his seat and dropped a hand to Tara's shoulder. "Mom, can you call the guys in?" He asked.

Gemma hesitated a moment, causing Jax to look up. He raised his brow in question.

"Don't tell Clay." Gemma said quietly. Jax hesitated, then nodded his agreement, understanding his mother's need to deal with her attack and emotions as she saw fit.

Gemma slipped silently from the room. She slowly made her way to the waiting room, giving Jax the time to gather himself up for what he'd have to do next.

"What are you thinking?" Tara asked as Jax remained silent.

"I wish you would have told me. I could have protected you." Jax answered.

"Or you could have gotten yourself hurt or worse." Tara argued. "That's why Gemma didn't tell anyone. She didn't want you guys haring off half cocked to exact revenge."

"I think all her efforts may be wasted." Jax mused darkly.

* * *

After Jax's ominous statement, the pair waited in silence for the rest of the club to make their appearance.

"Up for visitors?" Chibs asked, peeking his head around the door.

Tara couldn't help but smile as Chibs stepped fully into the room, revealing the brown teddy bear that he wiggled from side to side in greeting. Behind him Juice emerged, carrying a bundle of balloons. The two men moved closer and arranged the gifts around Tara's bed.

Clay, Opie, and Bobby filed in next, each making note of the bruises that covered Tara's face, and her bandaged hands. Tig came in a moment later, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. Tara eyed them warily, unsure of how to react to Tig, of all people, bringing flowers.

Jax watched Tig gently place the flowers on Tara's tray table, then look around the room and note all the incredulous gazes that were directed at him.

"What?" He asked with a defensive tone. "Sometimes I know my manners. The doc needed some flowers." He continued. "Lay off." He finally said menacingly before leaning against the far wall.

Gemma came in last and took a seat on the opposite side of Tara's bed, close to Abel's crib.

The guys pulled chairs up, or leaned against the wall and prepared themselves to get down to business.

Normally, the club would handle business like this on their own. There was no need for the women to be involved with the decisions made by the club. But in this case, especially in light of Jax's probable unwillingness to leave Tara until things were more settled, they would make an exception.

"The League has made their opinion very clear." Clay began, leaning forward in his chair. "They want us to dance to their tune, not only in business, but to hand control of Charming over to them." He paused. "They made their willingness to stop at nothing to achieve these gains quite clear."

"So we show them that'll we stop at nothing to keep what's ours." Tig said.

The others nodded their agreement, and all gazes turned to Jax wondering what the man who normally tried to avoid violence would choose to do. Tara and Gemma remained silent, each holding their breath as they waited on Jax's response.

"What do you want to do VP?" Clay asked, reminiscent of how he'd look to Jax as a decision maker before all the trouble began between them.

"They want a war?" Jax mused. "Then let's give them one. Take them out and get our town back." He said darkly. "Make sure they know their underhanded tactics don't scare us, that they just make us stronger."

The club nodded their agreement and after the events of the day, there was no need for a vote. As the others filed out of the room, Tara looked to Jax. Her vision was becoming cloudy as the pain meds took greater effect, and she fought off the wave of sleepiness that was trying to overcome her.

Jax leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. He placed a gentle kiss there, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

"Be careful." Tara whispered when they broke apart.

"Always." Jax replied. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He continued with a grin. He saw Tara fight to keep her eyes open. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He promised.

Tara remained silent, knowing that if she woke up and Jax wasn't there that she'd fear the worse. Jax took in her concerned gaze, and placed a soft kiss against her lips. He looked over to where Abel still slept, before turning to make his way out of the room.

"I love you." Tara said quietly.

Jax stopped and turned to look back at her. "Love you too, babe." He replied, before turning out of the room and catching up with the guys in the hall.

"Ready?" Clay asked.

"I was born ready." Jax replied, moving outside and climbing onto his bike, brought to the hospital by Piney, who would stay behind to keep an eye on Tara and Gemma.

"Let's do this." Jax said, pulling on his helmet and starting the bike up as he and the others made their way back into Charming.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story. This was originally going to be a one shot, but the story was getting a little long, so I decided to split it up into chapters. Now Tig is a little out of character in this chapter and I do realize that and kind of did it on purpose. I was thinking back to (spoiler warning) earlier in the season when he went and sat next to Tara on Jax's bike. I wanted to explore the idea that one of the toughest members of the club accepted Tara and how he might respond to her attack. All in all, I was glad to take some liberties and explore the idea of the League attacking Tara as a way to get to the club. I'm really looking forward to the rest of the season to see what really happens. It's been an amazing ride so far.


End file.
